


Lirry and Larry drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [45]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, not a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: can you write something like really young harry giving his dad Liam and his dad's friend Louis blowjobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lirry and Larry drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is eleven in this... sorry if that's not as young as you wanted. and sorry for the excessive larry it's the only thing that makes sense to me anymore. xoxo

Louis watches as Harry gets down on his knees, going between Liam's legs and looking up at him with glassy eyes. Louis' sitting right next to Liam on the couch. If he were to spread his legs just a little, their thighs would probably be touching. 

He watches as Harry reaches forward and starts to fumble with the button on Liam's jeans, unzipping him and getting Liam's pants down. Louis can't really believe his eyes when he sees Harry's small hand take Liam's big cock out of his boxers. It's obscene, really.

Liam is almost fully hard, sliding down the couch a little so Harry can get closer to his cock without leaving his spot on the floor. 

"Good boy, Haz," Liam says, rubbing a hand over Harry's head to get his hair out of his eyes. "Show Louis how good you are for me." Harry looks up at Louis then, like he forgot he was there, and smiles shyly before leaning forward and licking the tip of Liam's cock. 

It's.. not like Louis didn't know this went on behind closed doors. Liam had always bragged about what a good little boy Harry was, and Louis didn't really want to believe it at first. But he always noticed the way Harry hung off of Liam, the way Liam would always wrap a protective arm around Harry even when it was only the three of them hanging out with Zayn and Niall. 

If Louis were being perfectly honest, he was always a little jealous. Harry is the cutest boy Louis has ever laid his eyes on. So beautiful with his curly hair and plump lips. The way he was so young and innocent, covering his eyes whenever a nude scene came on in a movie. It was impossible not be hopelessly endeared by him. 

Louis must have been spacing out for quite some time because when he focuses back on the way Harry's lips are curved around the middle of Liam's cock, cheeks bulging out, Liam already looks like he's about to come. Harry has tears in his eyes and it's then that Louis notices the hand Liam has twisted in Harry's hair. 

"F-fuck, yeah, Harry. Keep going babe. Gonna come. Don't stop," Liam moans, bucking his hips and throwing his head back against the couch. He comes a minute later, holding Harry's head down and coming in his mouth. Louis looks away.

It's kind of awkward afterwards; Harry sitting back with a mouth full of come, looking miserable, and Liam's dick hanging out of his pants. Even worse, Louis is so hard he feels like even the smallest touch is going to have him coming in his sweatpants. 

"Go ahead, babe," Liam says, breaking the silence. Louis watches as Harry gets up, running down the hall. A minute later Louis hears the water in the bathroom running. "He doesn't like the taste of come," Liam says. Louis watches him tuck himself back in his jeans and then they're both just sitting there in silence until Harry comes back, looking hesitant.

"Haz, why don't you take care of Louis, yeah? Show him how good you are." Liam says. Harry looks over, silently asking Louis if that's what he wants. Louis swallows roughly and nods his head, spreading his legs when Harry eagerly gets between them. He undoes the string on Louis' sweats and Louis helps him get his sweats around his knees before Harry gets a hand around him, stroking him gently. 

Harry leans down and takes the tip of Louis in his mouth, tongue swirling around gently. Louis puts a hand in Harry's hair, not pushing the boy down like Liam had. He only wants to rest it there. He's not sure if it's there to comfort Harry, or himself.

"You can be rough with him," Liam says. "He likes it." Louis completely ignores that, letting the boy go at his own pace. 

"Shit, Harry," Louis says once Harry has his whole length stuffed inside his mouth. It's so warm and wet, Harry being really messy and getting his spit all over the place. He kind of struggles with deepthroating, so he wraps a hand around the bottom of Louis' dick, keeping just the top part in his mouth. 

It really only takes another two minutes inside Harry's mouth to come, Louis giving the boy a warning before shooting into his mouth. He's absolutely taken by surprise when he watches Harry swallow his load of come, wiping a bit that landed on his lip off with his thumb and sucking it off. 

"Please don't tell my daddy I did that. He'll get offended." Harry says a minute later, voice raspy from sucking so much dick in the past ten minutes. It's then that Louis realizes Liam is no long sitting next to him on the couch. "He went to take a shower," Harry adds when he sees the confusion on Louis face. 

"I thought you hated come?" Louis asks. It's definitely not something he'd ever imagine saying to an eleven year old. Harry smiles up at him, shrugging his shoulder.

"I liked yours." Louis actually feels his heart warm at that statement. He knew there was a reason Harry was his favorite. He tucks himself back into his pants and then opens his arms wide.

"Thank you, Harry. Want a cuddle?" He asks. Harry starts nodding before Louis can even finish the question, and then jumps into his lap, straddling Louis' legs and wrapping an arm around his neck, burying his face against Louis' collarbone. He kisses the top of Harry's head, rubbing his back and maybe giving his arse a little squeeze. He's a weak man. 

"Daddy never wants to cuddle with me," Harry says, words muffled a bit by Louis' neck. 

"He's bloody insane to ever give up a chance to snuggle with you," Louis replies. He's so fond of this boy in his arms. He would be perfectly happy living in this moment for the rest of his life.

They sit there for a few more minutes, until they hear the shower turn off and Liam's bedroom door opening. Harry gets up and goes to his room while Louis and Liam finish watching the football game. He only comes back out to say goodnight to the two of them, giving Liam a kiss before asking Louis if he would mind tucking him in. 

"Of course, love," Louis says, getting up and following Harry into his bedroom. And if Harry jerks Louis off and makes him come until he sees stars, Louis returning the favor a minute later.... Well. Liam doesn't really have to know about that.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 1dfetusfics


End file.
